1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary cells are chargeable and dischargeable unlike primary cells that are not chargeable (or not rechargeable). A secondary cell may be used in the form of a single cell or in the form of a cell module in which a plurality of unit cells are connected in one unit, according to the external apparatus to which the secondary cell is applied (e.g., powering).
The unit cells included in a cell module are electrically connected by using a plurality of bus bars. The bus bars are provided with insulation. To this end, conventionally, a separate structure (housing) is added to a cell module to secure the insulation between the neighboring bus bars. Also, the unit cells discharge gas that is internally generated. Conventionally, a separate apparatus is further provided to discharge the gas out of the cell module. Accordingly, the weight of the cell module is increased and a manufacturing process of the cell module becomes complicated, and thus, manufacturing efficiency may be degraded.